Jessica Potter
by LBStar
Summary: Bloom and her twin Jessica Miriam Sparks had to be separated when Daphne sent them to Earth. Jessica is special because like Bloom she has a set destiny. She has a mark under her right eye. Well when Daphne sent the girls away she lands on our favorite family's doorstep. Rated T for topics talked about later on Dumbledore bashing some. Lilly/James alive. I only own Jessica.
1. Intro

**Jessica Potter **

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**A/N: Okay so this is my first time posting on here so I am going to try this out. Please review because I want to know what you think. I am open to suggestions on what you want to see happen and for future stories.**

Chapter 1: Intro

"Daphne get your sisters out of here they're in danger!" The King yelled at his sixteen year old daughter. Daphne ran from the throne room as the three evil witches were fighting the King and Queen of the planet Sparks. Little did the King know that would be the last time he saw his daughter alive for a long time. Daphne ran to her sisters' nurery and wrapped the two into bundles then put a letter into each. The first bundle was one of the two twin princesses of Sparks Jessica Miriam Sparks. She and her twin Bloom were identical in every way but one. Jessica had a mark under her right eye. The mark was of fire and a lightning bolt together. But that was no ordinary mark it had a legend to it. 'The one born with the mark of flame and bolt will be seporated from the one that is the same without the mark. Left on a doorstep of a family destined to fall. She will save thin five before returning home but come back to save thin twice more. She will leave and may not return once more. She will wish to return home and if she does not all shall look but she will die defending her friends a family in all but blood. The friends will find their way to the home she wishes to return. All shall morn but one shall never love again.' Daphne sent Jessica to Planet Earth in a little town in England call Godric's hallow. On the doorstep like the legend foretold. It was raining that night Jessica started to cry her powers had made a little hut made out of fire. Inside James Potter was sitting on the couch when he heard a baby's cry from outside. He knew it wasn't his son Harry because he was upstairs sleeping. He went out to see whose child was crying to almost be burned by the hut of flames. James heard the crying from inside and pulled out the baby girl he took her into the house and called Lily out of the kitchen. "James who is that in your arms?" Lily asked as she walked out of the kitchen. "She is Jessica and apparently she and her twin sister had to be separated for their safety her home was under attack and they had to be sent away so they could live. Oh and her parents are the King and Queen of a place called Sparks." James said reading from the letter he found in the blankets. Lily looked at her husband as if he had grown a second head. "Okay not even going to ask where that is." Lily said after a moment of silence. "I don't know it says it here though." James said handing his wife the letter. A note fell from the blankets. James grabbed the note and read it aloud. "To whoever finds my sister,

My name is Daphne Anastasia Sparks. I am the older sister to the little girl you now hold in your arms. I had to send my sisters away for their safety as the letter from my parents no doubt told you. We were under attack by evil witches called the Ancestress' and an evil man called Valtor. I ask you to raise my sister as you would your own. Her name is Jessica Miriam Sparks please don't change it for her middle name is my mother's name. It will give her link to her mother. There is a prophecy about Jessica's life it goes like this. The one born with the mark of flame and bolt will be separated from the one that is the same without the mark. Left on a doorstep of a family destined to fall. She will save thin five before returning home but come back to save thin twice more. She will leave and may not return once more. She will wish to return home and if she does not all shall look but she will die defending her friends a family in all but blood. The friends will find their way to the home she wishes to return. And all shall morn but one will never love again. Her birthday is the 31st of July. As she grows her magic will add to its self to adapt to the magic around her. If you do a magical act with time she too will be able to perform the same act. Her power will increase when she is attacked and I don't know how she does it but she can tell when someone will betray the ones she cares for or there is evil near that wishes to harm the ones she cares for. I wish you the best of luck.

From,

Daphne Anastasia Sparks

Crown Princess of Sparks, Nymph of Sparks' James looked over at Lily wide eyed. Neither of them could believe that they were destined to fall. They both agreed then and there that they would treasure each moment with both of the children even more than they already did. They also decided that Jessica Miriam Sparks was now Jessica Miriam Lilly Sparks Potter and that they would make a new family account for their daughter and any money they earn will be divided in two and placed into both accounts.


	2. ten years later

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to OliviaNeith for favoriteing and following sorry if I suck at spelling. I do this after school. HIGH SCHOOL KILLS MY BRAIN! Excuse that I'm _that_ crazy.

**Chapter 2: Ten years later**

Harry and Jessica are asleep in bed. It has been ten years since Jessica was sent through the portal and the Potters adopted her. The war was long over and Lilly and James were still around. On that Halloween night Voldemort came to the house but before James said anything to Lilly about getting the kids out of the house. Jessica had started to cry (A/N: I'm going to call her Jess). Outside the house a fire appeared surrounding it. The fire was black as a night sky with no stars or moon. When Voldemort backed up far enough to cast a spell he had walked straight into the fire and died in an instant. On that day Witches and Wizards all over Britain celebrated the end of the dark lord Voldemort. They raised their glasses every year and cheered the same thing. "To the Potters defeaters of the feared and to Jessica Potter the Girl-Who-Made-The-Flame-That-Killed!" Jess and Harry were always told they were twins because they had the same birthday and they were born in the same year. They were now ten years old and tomorrow was their birthday. Today Lilly and James had planned a surprise party for them. It would start as soon as they came down the stairs. As always Jess woke up first. She got ready for the day before going over to her brother to wake him up. "Harry get up Mom might have breakfast ready." (A/N: I will not even try to write a British accent I can tell you now I will be horrible and offend like everyone from Britain) "I'm up." Harry said as he shot up like a rocket. He got ready and met Jess outside their room. Lilly and James had to move Jess into Harry's room because she was starting to have nightmares about her past. She still kind of remembers what happened before she was sent to live with the Potters but not enough to prove that she is not their child. "Harry are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Jess said before they reached the living room. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He said with a laugh. "True." She laughed. They reached the bottom of the stair. Jess reached over to turn the lights on. "Surprise!" Everyone shouted jumping out. Jess fell back in shock luckily Harry caught her. "Thanks Harry." She said looking up at him before getting back to her feet.

TIME SKIP AFTER THE PARTY

After the party was over Jess was sitting on the couch as Harry took his gifts upstairs. Lilly looked over after cleaning up the kitchen. "Jess is something wrong?" She asked sitting next to her. "Mom, why can I hear someone's thoughts? I mean I talked with Fred and George and they can talk to each other in their minds but no one else's. I can't hear Harry's thoughts but I can hear someone named Bloom's thoughts. Why can I do this?" She asked her mom. Lilly sighed and called James and Harry into the room. "James it's time we told them the truth." Lilly said to James. James sighed and walked over to a desk at the far side of the room. "Kids we found Jess on the doorstep. Jess you aren't Harry's twin your twins name is Bloom and it's probably the Bloom you can talk to through your thoughts." Lilly started to explain. James had taken over after that giving Jess the letter. "I found you on the doorstep with this. We loved you when we first saw you. You aren't exactly a witch but you can still use our magic. We don't know how but you do so we enrolled you in Hogwarts and we decided that until you were twins until you were old enough to understand." Jess read through the letter once, twice, three times before handing it to Harry and fainting. "I think we broke her Lilly." James said laughing looking over at his wife. He stopped as soon as he saw the glare she was sending him. James took Jess up to her room and put her in her bed before going down to talk to Harry. "Dad I understand you did this for us. Now may I go to my room to wait for Jess to wake up so I can tell her something?" Harry said. James nodded and Harry went up stairs to talk to his sister when she woke up.


	3. Jess wakes up

Chapter 3

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Jess still hasn't woken up for about an hour so I went to go learn about why our parents had lied to us about us being twins. After talking with them for about a half hour Jess had come down stairs looking so upset. I got up and ran over to her and hugged her. "Jess I don't care what blood says you are my twin in all but blood." I said. Jess started to shake while in my arms my shoulder was soon drenched in her tears. I just held her as she cried. It took a few minutes to calm her down, with the help of Tonks and Uncle Sirius. Jess had gain a sad look in her beautiful cyan eyes but yet if you looked closer you could clearly see unyielding determination there like she had let someone down once but she would make sure it never happened again. What or who I couldn't say but she would never let them down again. I don't think she ever let anyone down but if that look was anything to go by she thinks that she has. I sat her down and told her what I had learned from our parents. She lost none of the sadness that was visible to everyone in her cyan eyes. Very few could tell what she felt when she wished to hide it. She often did hide her emotions from the world but only our friends Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and I were the only ones that I knew of that could see it clearly. Anyone else would barely see anything if at all. She asked when we were heading to Diagon Ally Mum said that it wouldn't be for another few hours yet. She excused herself to privet study work shop room that she often going to just to think or make new things.

JESSICA'S P.O.V.

I went to my work shop, my retreat from the world, my safe haven. I had a project I had been working on for months after one of my secret visits to Gringgottes. My parents never knew about them because while they were out once with Harry because they needed to take him to the healer and I didn't have to go they let me stay at the house I used the floo to go to the Ministry and have a password protected floo link added to the room. It took a few extra galleons to be added with no one finding out but it was worth it because I was able to now go to a lot of different places without my parents or anyone finding out including Gringgottes to learn all that the Goblins were willing to teach me which after talking to Ragnok was actually quite a bit. It would appear that my family had spent a few years on Earth and had made an alliance with the Goblins that they were more than happy to teach me because of for it said should any goblins need something that we could easily and safely provide in times of war such as food or safe shelter for the young or sick it would be provided along with we would teach what we could in times of peace if they would do the same in return. They taught me how to wield a sword along with how to craft different items like necklaces, swords, shields, armor, knives, and other things I haven't learned all that they have to teach me yet like their ways of enchanting items or their language, things like that that they said they would teach me after I learned to protect myself and my kin. They wanted nothing in return, yet. I had a feeling that they wouldn't for a few years yet but they would and I would happily uphold my part of alliance. I finished foraging a mighty blade. I know the tale of the King's sword and when my mom drops me off at the orphanage to help entertain the kids I tell that story or the story of the company of light until now I didn't know that they were true. My sword was nothing compared to Hagen's work but it was good. I would save this blade for my father Oritel for if he ever returns. I started a new project a sword I would teach my brother to wield like a master a beauty of a sword. Much like my ancestor's sword, much like Godric Gryffindor's sword. I also wished to forage him a locket to house pictures of him and I together for if I have to leave or die for some reason or another. I wanted to make a great many things for my family just in case something ever happened to me. I will make them someday too. I worked for hours as the forage to craft the sword Mom had knocked to tell me that she was pushing our Diagon Ally visit back until tomorrow which would give me time to finish foraging the sword but I would save sharping it until after we get back from Diagon Ally Tomorrow. It was so much like Gryffindor's sword yet not perfect for Harry. I started on the lockets that would allow my brother and I to communicate with each other while I am away I would make enough for all our friends it was good I didn't have to make many just the Weaselys, Hermione, and Neville so all together eleven lockets with a picture of our group on one side and a means of us speaking on the other. I had got the first few lockets done by the time my parents called for dinner. Soon after finishing eating dinner I returned to the forage and finished the last six before calling it a day and returning to mine and Harry's room. Falling a sleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.


	4. A trip to Diagon Ally

Chapter 4

JESSICA'S P.O.V.

I woke up to someone jumping onto me. "JESS WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO DIAGON ALLY!" I heard Harry yell. I groaned as I tried to push Harry off of me. "Harry if you don't get off of me I won't be able to get up and we won't be able to go to Diagon ally now would we." I reasoned with him. He immediately jumped off me panicked most likely from the thought of not being able to go to Diagon. I got up and down to the kitchen in about twenty minutes like usual. "Morning Jess." Mom said placing a small stack of pancakes in front of me. Kissing my forehead as she did so. "Morning Mom." I said digging in. I finished about half the pancakes before I asked when we would be heading to Diagon Ally. "We will be going shortly after lunch. Why?" Dad responded. "No reason just wondering when." I replied he nodded and went back to his morning paper. "If you will excuse me I have some work in my workshop that I really must finish soon." I said standing up from the table. I walked back to my workshop to sharpen my father's new sword. When I was done I went over to my safe within the workshop and placed the sword within, to be moved to my privet Gringgottes vaults later. I want to start sharpening my brother's sword as well and placed that in the glass case to make a sheath for in when I got more dragon's hide. I did start work on the leather sheath for my father's sword. Which meant I used my memory to craft a belt which I thought might fit him. Not long after crafting the belt was finished it was time for lunch (which means I finished the belt then got called down for lunch). Lunch itself passed rather quickly and before I knew it we were headed to Diagon Ally. We made our way through the day and got all the supplies we needed for school. I got my books, potions ingredients for the term and a few extra for summer, more dragon's hide, a few books for light reading, more magical thread (said to hold better and last longer than ordinary thread), parchment and quills for essays, a multiple compartment trunk (though my parents didn't understand why I wanted one instead of a regular trunk like everyone else would have), a bag with an unnoticeable expansion charm and a feather weight charm, a wand holster (that went unnoticed by Mom and Dad), my robes (which had a few hidden pockets again unnoticed), and my new black owl Midnight. All that was left was to get mine and Harry's wands. When we arrived at Olivander's he greeted us like old friends. He took our measurements before heading to the back shelves. As he walked away the measuring tape still moving on its own. By the time it got to in between our nostrils Olivander had returned with a few boxes. "Now if you don't mind we'll start with Harry." He said before handing Harry a wand. "12 ½ inch oak with unicorn horn." He started out with. It didn't work we went through wand after wand each trying out the wands Harry would go first and I would try them after soon the shelves were almost empty by the time Harry found his wand. Shocking thing is the wand was the brother wand to Voldemort's. I had Mom conger me in a chair as my legs were getting stiff even in my workshop did the forges take a shorter time than this did. Wand after wand, box after box, and shelf after shelf, none of them worked some would jump from my hand on their own and get lodged in the ceiling. Others destroyed things around me the shop itself was a mess my parents and brother were outside waiting each going out on their own as a wand that jumped from my hand nearly hit them. First to leave was Harry then Mom and finally Dad. Olivander always took cover whenever he handed a wand to me as I almost got him three times when the wands jumped away at my mere touch. I started to think I would need a custom wand when we reached the last one in the shop. "Alright if this last one doesn't work you'll have to come back tomorrow and have a custom wand made." Olivander said handing me the wand before throwing up a rather strong shield. The wand produced red, green, yellow, black, blue, silver, and gold sparks from the tip this lasted for quite some time. Three minutes if I had to guess. "Amazing this wand has never found someone to bond with no one was powerful enough to get even the slightest reaction that wand and its sister has been around since this shop opened in 389 BC." Olivander said in shock he looked between the wand and I for a minute before telling me what it was. "Willow burned by a dragon's fiery breath with the heart string from that same dragon along with a hint of its fire it's 13 ¼ inches. There's a legend in my family that should someone bond with this wand they will be the strongest witch or wizard of all time. Many have tried to bond with that wand and many have failed a few died as they tried and the power of the wand over whelmed their own taking it once them have died and added it to its own power. Good luck Princess Jessica Miriam Lilly Sparks Potter." Olivander said removing the chair from existence. Luckily when I had found my wand everything in the shop fixed itself and the wands that were lodged in the walls and ceiling returned to their boxes and shelves. By the time we returned home that night it was late enough Mom just called in a Pizza. Good thing Dad added muggle electricity and telephone. We eat and then headed start to bed not even worrying about putting our things away as we still had the rest of August to pack. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.


End file.
